1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the Internet and, more specifically, the present invention relates to Internet addressing.
2. Background Information
The Internet has brought about an information revolution through the development of computerized information resources, on-line services and the World Wide Web (WWW). With enormous amounts of data on almost any topic imaginable available on the Internet, an ever increasing number of computers and users have been connected to the Internet.
Computers on the Internet address each other with a unique Internet protocol (IP) addresses. Since it is generally easier to memorize words and phrases than it is to remember long sequences of numbers, domain name servers (DNS) perform the important task of converting a host name, such as for example “www.whowhere.com,” to an IP address, such as for example “205.230.1.5.”
FIG. 1 is a block diagram that illustrates a client 101 trying to connect to a web server 103 of an Internet Host ABC. As shown in FIG. 1, client 101 makes a DNS resolution request 107 to DNS server 105 to request the IP address of web server 103. DNS server 105 returns the IP address response 109 in reply to the DNS resolution request 107. After client 101 has received the IP address response 109 of web server 103, client 101 sends the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) request 111 to web server 103, which is addressed by IP address included in IP address response 109, and web server 103 therefore responds with an HTTP response 113 as shown in FIG. 1.
Although there is a vast number of Internet or WWW sites around the globe, a considerable amount of Internet traffic is served by a small proportion of those sites. As a result, it is desirable for these Internet of WWW sites to have high reliability as well as fast response times. As such, many Internet sites run multiple web servers that serve identical content. By distributing the workload between multiple web servers, an overall site can generally handle more requests than a single web server, each of which has a unique IP address, and the failure of a single web server may not necessarily result in the entire site of an Internet host being down.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating a client 201 trying to connect to one of the web servers 203A-C of Internet Host ABC. One approach for client 201 to connect to one of the individual web servers 203A-C would be for the user or client to remember multiple host names for each of the web servers 203A-C. To illustrate, web server 203A could have a host name “www1.Internet_Host_ABC.com,” web server 203B could have a host name “www2.Internet_Host_ABC.com” and server 203C could have a host name “www3.Internet_Host_ABC.com.” When a user desires to connect to one of the web servers 203A-C, the user could use any one of the unique host names. However, since it is undesirable to require a user to memorize different host names for each of the individual web servers of an Internet host, DNS server 205 associates multiple servers, and therefore multiple IP addresses, with a single host name. Thus, when the user, or client 201 makes a DNS resolution request 207 to DNS server 205 for a host name to IP address translation, DNS server 205 returns all IP addresses in IP address response 209 for the host name in random order. In general, client 201 usually uses the first IP address.
In the example illustrated in FIG. 2, DNS server 205 returns three IP addresses in IP address response 209 in random order. Each IP address corresponds to one of the web servers 203A-C. Client 201 uses the first IP address and sends and HTTP request 211 to the web server 203B identified by the first IP address returned by DNS server 205. In response, web server 203B returns an HTTP response 213 back to client 201.
DNS interactions such as DNS resolution requests 107 and 207 as well as IP address responses 109 and 209 of FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively constitute a significant portion of total Internet traffic. As a result, some clients 101 or 201 generally cache the Internet host name to IP address translation for a period of time. This concept is sometimes referred to as DNS caching. Several issues are considered when determining the length of time a client should cache an Internet host name to IP address translation. A shorter cache time, sometimes referred to as time-to-live (TTL), leads to increased DNS traffic and slower response times since a client makes a greater number of DNS resolution requests 107 and 207 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively. Longer TTL times may result in a “skewed locking” problem. Skewed locking is generally undesirable and occurs when a disproportionate amount of Internet clients address the same individual web server of an Internet site, even though the Internet site may employ multiple servers.
To illustrate, some of the largest client domains, or Internet service providers (ISPs), together constitute nearly two-thirds of the total Internet traffic. These large client domains cache DNS translations for TTL amount of time. Since existing DNS implementations return IP addresses in random order, as shown in FIG. 2, it is possible that all of the major ISPs receive the same sequence of IP addresses for a particular host. Consequently, an undesirable load imbalance results between the multiple web servers of the Internet host. Referring to FIG. 2, one web server 203B may be heavily burdened with HTTP requests 211 while the other web servers 203A and 203C remain idle. Consequently, web servers 203A-C are not efficiently utilized and overall Internet traffic and response times are compromised as a result.
Thus, what is desired is an improved method for providing IP addresses for the multiple web servers of an Internet host. Such a method would efficiently utilize the multiple web servers of an Internet host as well as reduce the skewed locking problems such that overall Internet traffic and response times are reduced.